


An Auror's Wish

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: After receiving an unmarked envelope, Theseus has been invited to attend a formal event where he meets you.Word Count: 2.5kWarnings: The occasional catcall. Major fluff.
Relationships: Theseus Scamander & Reader, Theseus Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 5





	An Auror's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I write, follow my tumblr at lex-the-flex for more! I would appreciate it!

The Auror Office was a comfortable place in the Ministry of Magic. Seated in the lower floors of the building, gazing over London wasn’t an option. But Theseus Scamander didn’t mind. The vast amount of magic was more than enough to soothe his long days at the office, especially if he got home around one in the morning. Having worked in the Ministry for almost seven years, the Office had become like a second home to him, despite his real one being just as comfortable.  
Returning from a much needed break, Theseus placed his briefcase and dark brown overcoat on his desk and collapsed in his leather armchair. He let out a heavy sigh into his hands and rubs his face. Opening the main drawer to his desk, he takes out a small circular mirror and looks at the dark circles underneath his eyes. The circles were a faint color of purple and weren’t that noticeable, but they drastically stood out to Theseus. He needed sleep. He knew he desperately needed a good night’s rest, but the mere subject of sleep seemed off-putting. The Auror took his job seriously as he suspected Grindelwald was out in the world, possibly killing numerous witches and wizards, or worse; ending innocent human lives. 

Ever since the wizarding community was forced to go underground, they could never be too careful. Theseus never despised humans, or thought they were odd. It took some time for him to accept them shortly after graduating from Hogwarts. Sure, humans were vastly different from wizards, but he never considered them as enemies. It was something he was taught at a young age, and his relationship with humans began to shine when Theseus was called to serve for England in the wake of the world’s first World War. Even Newt knew it too. 

Newt. . .

‘Oh little brother, I wonder what kind of a bloody mess you’ve gotten yourself into this time.’ Theseus thought to himself. 

Theseus missed his younger brother dearly. All he knew was that Newt was travelling to New York for a specific reason, Theseus just didn’t know what. The thought almost gave the Auror a headache, but he still smiled anyway. Remembering his assignments for the day and glancing at a stack of paperwork on his desk, he focused his attitude towards his job. 

Grabbing his coat, Theseus stood from his chair and hung the coat on a rack behind his desk. After spending a few hours, Theseus finishes his work and stops by Travers’ office. Torquil was a respectable man and treated Theseus well in the Ministry and there were no problems between the two men. Standing in the doorway, Theseus steps to his boss’s desk, and hands him the latest report regarding Grindelwald. 

“Excellent, Theseus. Your report holds up. However, Grindelwald is still missing. We’re going to need more evidence in order to convict him.” Travers explains. 

“I know. And we’ll find it. Grindelwald cannot hide forever, no matter how much he wants too.” Theseus says. 

“Good. He’ll understand that. But today is not the day. Now, I want you to go home and sleep. I want you to take care of yourself on your day off tomorrow.” Travers orders and stands up from his desk. He guides Theseus to the doorway. 

“I’ll do what I can, Travers. But I can’t make any promises.” Theseus smirks before turning to leave. 

“Oh! Before I forget. This arrived for you. I don’t know who it’s from, so you’ll have to discover that on your own.” Travers briefly explains before handing Theseus a blank envelope. 

Theseus sets his briefcase down and puts his coat on before taking the envelope. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you on Friday.” Theseus says and shoves the envelope in his inner coats pocket. 

Walking through downtown, the colorful sunset engulfs the sky in every possible way. Living close to the Ministry was convenient for Theseus as he observed the various sounds and smells of the nearby markets. He enjoyed the different dishes of the city and what the Muggles had to offer. Before leaving the market, Theseus bought a fresh loaf of parsley bread, apples, and some eggs before it was time to head home. 

Climbing the large stairwell, Theseus unlocked his front door, and went inside. Setting down his groceries and briefcase, he surrenders himself to his favorite spot on the couch after whipping up a quick meal. After discarding his shoes, Theseus sets down his dirty dishes on the coffee table, and opens a file labelled: Grindelwald. Struggling to focus, Theseus stops and rubs his eyes with his palms. The feign of sleep was constantly shouting throughout his mind. He glances forward and his exhausted blue eyes dart around the apartment, until they finally land on his coat. 

The envelope. 

‘That envelope is for me. I wonder who it was from.’ Theseus murmurs to himself and reaches for his coat that’s draped across an armchair. 

Slicing the top of the canvas envelope with a letter opener, he takes out the thick cards engraved with wonderful handwritten calligraphy. Bringing the main card to the lamp, the golden message shines in the light. 

‘For you, Mr. Scamander. Enjoy.  
8 Argyll St. Soho, London. Thursday night at 10 p.m.’ 

********  
The Palladium. The two story building was lit up by fluorescent light bulbs which made the entrance glow in the night. Walking up the stone steps, Theseus showed his ticket to the man in the ticket booth and headed inside. Opening the glass doors, a new version of exciting life swam before him. Of course the theatre was filled with Muggles, but the air was lively with excitement. Both the lobby and the audience were filled with all kinds of people, preparing for the show. 

Taking his seat, Theseus neatly folds his coat on his lap and raises his left hand to his temple. The lights begin to dim and the audience goes quiet as the red silk curtain raises to reveal you. You kneel on the stage in a black ballerina’s outfit and your face is covered in a layer of beautiful dark stage makeup. Even Theseus can see y/e/c from his seat. The orchestra fills the theatre with calming, yet suspenseful music. As the music continues on, you take each step carefully on the stage, making sure not to lose your balance. In his seat, Theseus’ eyes never leave you. He studies your form, the way you point your toes in the brand new pair of ballet shoes, and the expressions on your face. Even though it is just you on the stage, you sure give one hell of a performance. Towards the end of your solo, you were supposed to leap through the air and land. But you become distracted. You were never allowed to get distracted during performances. Ever. However, this time was different. In the middle of the leap, you gaze out into the audience and spot the Auror. 

The two of you lock eyes and you prepare to land, when you fall on the hardwood stage. Your right ankle slightly bends at an awkward angle and everyone in the audience shares a collective gasp. But you maintain your cool and stand straight. Before gracefully twirling off the stage, your eyes meet with Theseus’ once again. His blue eyes search your face and he begins to look for immediate signs of pain. But he finds none. You certainly have a good poker face. 

Spinning off the stage, the show eventually ends with memorable moments. Once you’ve successfully wiped off all the dark makeup, you get changed into some warm clothes and prepare to leave. Walking through the lobby, your ankle doesn’t hurt as much as you thought, but your friends suggested that you wrap it. Just to be safe. Fearing that your injury could turn into a sprain, your director advised you to rest for a few days. You obliged and left the theatre’s studio with your bag. Reaching the front doors, you step outside and the cold weather feels refreshing as you button your coat. 

Checking your watch, the time reads 11:47 p.m. 

‘Okay, the café down the way should still be open.’ You think to yourself and head down the street. 

Holding your bag close to you, you take a mental note of the few homeless men sitting on the curbs. They hold their signs and empty cans clinking with spare coins. You didn’t have anything against homeless people, as you’ve volunteered at soup kitchens, and have spared some loose coins that were at the bottom of your pocket. But tonight, you just wanted some coffee before heading home. 

“Where are you going, beautiful? Surely a pretty lady like you should have some change.” One of the men calls out to you before laughing. 

Picking up your pace, you're caught off guard when the man grabs the brim of your coat. You nearly stumble backward, but you catch yourself. 

“I said, a pretty girl like you should have some spare change, right?” He asks again, while inching closer to you.

You see the homeless man reach for something inside his jacket, but he is stopped when someone turns him around and punches him in the face. The homeless man falls to the cobblestone road and you realize it’s the man from the theatre. His slicked back dark brown hair has barely fallen in front of his face and the collar to his coat has come undone. 

The man takes a breath and adjusts his collar before offering you a hand off the road. Taking it, his hand is warm, yet firm. 

“Are you alright?” Theseus asks. 

“Better than I deserve. Not for the punch, but for... being here. Thank you, Mr.?” You reply with a little confusion, as you don’t know your rescuer’s name. 

The man smirks and quietly laughs.

“Scamander. Theseus Scamander. Theseus answers with a smile. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Scamander. I’m Y/n L/n.” You answer and the two of you shake hands. 

The streetlamp above you dimly lights up the cobblestone road next to you both. Even in the dim lighting, you could still tell that Theseus was attractive. You had seen some good-looking men in your life, but he certainly took the cake for you. Especially when the two of you locked eyes while you were on stage. You felt something magical in your core about him, you just couldn’t put your finger on it. 

“Where are you headed, Y/n? if you don’t mind me asking.” Theseus asks, pulling you out of your gaze. 

“Um, I was heading to the café around the corner for a cup of coffee before going home.” You explain, pointing down the street. 

Theseus clasps his hands together and places them in his coat pockets. 

“I was headed there too. Let me buy you a cup, my treat.” He says. 

“That would be nice.” You answer and the two of you make your way to the café. 

Theseus returns to the round table with two cups of coffee in his hands. He sets yours down first before sitting down. 

“Thank you.” You softly say as he sits down. 

The atmosphere of the small café always makes your mood go up whenever you walk inside. But with recently crunching in lessons and extending your practice time, you didn’t get to enjoy the luxury of coffee that much anymore. Taking a sip, the hot beverage fills your soul and warms you up. 

“You’re welcome. I enjoyed your performance tonight. It was a shame that you fell.” Theseus answers and brings his cup up to his lips. 

“Ah well, it happens to all of us, I suppose.” You answer. 

Eyeing Theseus from your cup, you notice that he’s quietly watching you from his chair. He gazes at you, like he’s seen you from somewhere, as if he knows you. Setting your cup down, his dark brows come together, and he balances his chin on both of his hands. 

“What is it?” You ask, sitting back in your chair, crossing your leg. 

“Do I know you? Your name sounds familiar when it’s not written on paper.” He asks. 

You shake your head, you’ve never met this man before in your life until tonight. folding your hands in your lap, you start to roll your thumbs together. Seeing this man in a better atmosphere brings something to your mind, only the presence of him sitting across from you feels right, however something is telling a completely different answer. 

“I don’t know. I can’t shake the feeling that we’ve met before. But I’ve never seen anyone like you in my life.” You answer and sit up in your chair. 

Bringing yourself to the table, you place your chin on your elbows. Leaning closer to Theseus, your eyes lock once more. His blue gleam against y/e/c, and the emotion from when you were on the stage comes back. He seemed to be the complete opposite of you as an individual, because in fact, he was. But he couldn’t tell you. If you even saw a second of him waving his wand, he would have to Obliviate you in a heartbeat, and he didn’t want to do that. 

Placing your hands on the table, Theseus carefully traces your knuckles with his fingers. The soft motion brings a memory you once locked away in your mind slowly returns. It was years ago, you briefly crossed paths with Theseus during the war. You were just a nurse in training, and the other nurses made sure that you would never have to witness the gruesome injuries the men had endured. You were the youngest of all the other nurses who volunteered, so they made it their job to shield you. But one day you were instructed to get clean water from one of the last remaining wells. Before you returned with the water, you were greeted by a man who was known as the war hero. 

He politely asked to fill his canteen from your bucket so he could be on his way. You gave him permission and you started to pour the water into his canteen. As you were finishing up, you almost dropped the wooden bucket on his foot. He caught your elbow and your non-dominant hand. His calloused fingers rubbed your knuckles as you stood up straight before him. As the man stood before you, you both glanced up at one another. Despite slightly being covered in dirt and sweat, his eyes were the only thing that glowed in the current darkness of the world. 

“I wish to see you again, Miss.” He said, before taking off to his battalion. 

“And I you.” You answered, fighting the rush of heat to your face. 

The scent of your coffee brings you back to the small café, with Theseus still stroking your knuckles. A smile comes to the surface of your lips as you enjoy the moment of the memory. You couldn’t recall why you decided to lock it away, but that didn’t matter now.

“You sure are magical, Mr. Scamander.” You say, shaking off the feeling of disbelief. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” He answers before widely smiling in front of you. He smirks and laughs to himself as you remember who he once was.


End file.
